


[fanart] Unfruitful Congress

by goddamnshinyrock (micaceous)



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanart, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaceous/pseuds/goddamnshinyrock
Summary: they're certainly not going to get an heir THAT way





	[fanart] Unfruitful Congress

  



End file.
